The Story without a name
by The-Dauntless-Tribute-Wizard
Summary: What happens when the Weasley's turn on Hermione. What happens when Ron raped her and she is left with little twins. Who comes to her aid? None other than Severus Snape. Hermione is just at age. Rated K for violence and language, and later chapters maybee!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was walking in between her best friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter when Harry nodded to Ron. He put his hand over her mouth and pulled her into an empty Charms classroom.

"Listen MUDBLOOD" Harry spat out the last word "we are tired off you we only put up with you for the grades. Me and Ron did some research. You know that necklace Ron gave you? Well it was a Weasley family heirloom. You must obey Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny or else the enchantment can and will hurt you. You will not say a word of this to anyone got it"

Ron turned to Hermione and stated what was on his mind. "Tonight 5 minutes after curfew you are to be by the Whomping Willow. Since you are filth and I can do whatever I want to you, you and I shall make love in the Shrieking Shack. If you disobey me you shall were the Glamours to cover the markings that will claim you as mine" he finished quickly.

He then shoved a piece of parchment into her hands and walked away. Hermione read the parchme

Hermione turned on her heel and ran to where she didn't know. She just ran and ran. Finally she opened a door and collapsed against it crying. "Why me? Why? What did I do? I-I don't I don't deserve this" she cried.

"Insufferable Chit. What do you want?" came the voice of a very annoyed Professor Severus Snape. She looked up but, not before schooling her expressions and wiping every tear. "No-nothing sir. I umm was going to ask a question about the moonstone essay but, umm it can wait" she said nodding. "You foolish, silly, little girl. What is the matter?" he asked her. "Nothing s-sir" she answered. "Stop being a damned Gryffindor and tell me what the hell the matter is" he demanded grapping her wrist. She gaspped in pain.

That is what pushed our Hermione over the edge she broke down in tears. She cursed and cried and was going through excruciating pain. "Miss Granger calm down and tell me what the matter is" Snape said alittle more gently this time. "I-I can't. I gotta go" she said making a beeline for the door.

**Harry**

**Ron**

***15in. Moonstone Properties P**

***15in. Moonstone Properties P**

** 10in. Charms of Hogwarts C**

** 10in. Charms of Hogwarts C**

*** 11in. Why Jupiter is important D**

*** 11in. Why Jupiter is important D**

**If you are wondering what this is this is a list **

**Tomorrow. = need in 2 days. (*) Need in**

**(*) 20in. The Unforgivables DADA**

**Of everything Harry and I need *= **

**Three days. P DADA C D are the subjects**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Granger it is after curfew and you are gazing out a window not even being discreet," SNape huffed. "yea so? I don't care. Take points and give detentions. I don't care anymore: she responded heavily and bitterly. "Once again. What is the matter" Severus asked the young girl. "Nothing just thinking"

"About what"

"Dying no one would notice. No one likes me. I the Gryffindor Know- It- All slut" she said wiping tears from her eyes. "Hermione I would notice. Come here" he said putting out an arm for her.

She looked at him and his arm. She walked over to him. He lead the two to his rooms. "Lorem ipsum difficile invenies" he whispered and the portrait swung open to reveal his rooms.

"You, Miss Granger, are shimmering. Why are you wearing the Glamours?" he asked. "I well I umm I fell" she said the lie sounding false even to her own ears. "well we shall she won't we" he said whispering "Show pulchritudinem intro foras" and gasping.

"What happened he said gapping at her. "I can't say. It's already paining me" she said scrunching up her face and dropping to her knees before screaming. "Wait a second Granger-muggleborn Weasley- pureblood Potter- idiot. Crap!" he said bending down and taking off the necklace. "I tried that and It didn't work" she whimpered."it won't come off to anyone lower than a half-blood. You should have gone to one of your professors" he said sternly helping her into his bed chamber.

"I guarantee if you lie down it will help" he said pulling the covers to her chin. "I- I'm not tired. I-I have way too many es-essays that need to be done" she said stifling a yawn. "What do you have to do?" he asked. "2 defense essays, 2 potions essays, 2 divination essays, 3 charms essays, 1 transfiguration essay and 1 athermancy essay" she explained exhaustedly just thinking about it. "What do you need for you. I know for a fact you don't take divination. Plus I didn't give your class any essays" he told her suspiciously. "20in in Defense of The Unforgivables, 15in on Moonstone Properties, 11in on why Jupiter is important, 10in on the Charms of Hogwarts, 14in on how to become an animagi, and 15in on Arthimancy. If I don't do it R-Ron will kill me" she said.

She was still fighting to keep her eyes open. Severus smiled to himself. "Close your eyes and sleep" he commanded softly. "But where, where will you sleep sir," she asked drifting into what was going to be a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke in a room she didn't know with someone next to her. She looked over. It was Snape. Then she felt real queasy.

She ran to the bathroom and got sick everywhere. She sat by the toilet crying when she felt someone grab her hair. She looked up at him. He magiked away the mess and turned the shower on for her. Severus then proceeded out of the room where he Accio'd her cloths for her.

In the shower Hermione washed her hair and body still shaking but feeling much better. She got out and cloths for her were on the sink. She quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom to find Severus sitting on the bed. "Thank you" she smiled. He nodded. "I am inclined to ask you a few questions. If I ask will you answer truthfully? Good, Now did Weasley ever hit you?" she nodded, "Did he ever rape you?" she nodded again looking down at her hands. "I think you maybe pregnant. I will need you to put this on your hands. If you are, indeed, pregnant than your hands shall glow. Blue for a boy, Pink for a girl" he said before pouring the liquid on her hands and waiting anxiously.


	4. Chapter 4

'Mione next to Snape on the verge of tears as her hands were each a pink and blue. "Twins. My life is ruined. This is only 6th year," and she started to cry. "Miss Granger I highly doubt that you would be kicked out of Hogwarts for being raped. Albus and I shall help you and your twins," he said patting the 17 year old girl on the shoulder.

"I don't want Ron to know. He will though. He will so will all the Weasley's. The children will have red hair and freckles," Hermione said through the tears. "Hermione there is a potion that would take away all Weasley and make them look like someone else's kids," Severus informed the girl. Hermione nodded and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Severus picked Hermione up and walked over to fireplace. He grabbed some Floo Powder and "Headmaster's Office," he exclaimed. He walked through into Dumbledore's office to be greeted by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Hermione what happened," Harry yelled in false concern. "You know don't you Mr. Weasley," Severus said tartly to the young student who looked away. Severus walked over to the couch and laid Hermione down. He then turned to Albus Dumbledore and told him what happened. The infernal twinkle gone from his eyes. "Minerva take the boys to office and don't be nice," Dumbledore told his colleague Minerva McGonagall.

The boys and Severus said out loud. "She doesn't want Weasley to know. She wants a cover-up potion." "Severus might it be best if you stepped in as father for these children and I don't just mean the babies. Hermione is going to need someone too. Considering the fact that her mother, father, and sister were all killed over the summer and her older brother disowned her she has no one," Dumbledore told the younger man. Severus nodded and then went and sat by Hermione.

After a couple of minutes of Severus rubbing Hermione's back did she wake up. "Hermione Albus and I think it best if I was to step in as the father for your children and as a lover or father figure for you," Severus told the young girl. Hermione nodded and laid back down putting her head back in Severus' lap.

Hogsmeade weekend we shall get you some new clothing ok?" he asked and Hermione nodded again. "During Christmas break we shall go get cribs and toys and thing since you won't even have a month left" again Hermione nodded.

"Now go get your things and go down to the Potions Classroom. You will stay in my rooms for a couple of days until your room is ready. The elves will move the rest into your room once all this is over" Severus softly commanded. "No. I'm scared to. The Gryffindor Common Room is Weasley territory. Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, and Ron will be there. Don't make me go by myself" she whined making Severus' heart melt away at her scared and helplessness.

"I'll go with her to ensure her safety" Severus said standing and helping Hermione stand. They walked out the door and up to the Common Room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Sorry I totally forgot about writing guys, don't worry I'll be picking back up on ALL of my stories** _

Severus walked slowly behind Hermione, making sure to give her the space she needed as she walked towards the common room. She spoke the password in a soft voice , The fat Lady gave her a glance as she swung open followed by the gloomy potions professor who slipped into the shadows.

"MUDBLOOD.! Where the HELL have you been.?!" Harry Potter yelled as she went to go up the stairs, everyone turned to look at them. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked at all the faces of the Gryffindors most turning back to their work to ignore her.

"Yea, slut, where the hell were you.?" Ginny said getting up followed by her siblings as they all circled around Hermione. Her eyes darted around the room looking for the professor that she knew was there. She wrapped her arms around her stomach a small movement that was followed by the careful eyes of Harry.

"Why are you wrapping your arms around your stomach?" he roared as he pushed and she fell, smacking her head against the steps.

"10 points from Gryffindor, for each of you" a silky voice called out from the shadows of the room. Hermione looked over at the professor tears in her eyes.

"Collect your things Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore won't wait all day" he said giving her a sidelong glance to keep quiet and hurry. She ran up the stairs and threw all her stuff into her trunk and gave small sigh and looked in the mirror. She glanced at her stomach. Within months it would be rounded with two children, she wouldn't get rid of them, she thought with vengeance. Hell no.

~~~~~~~DOWNSTAIRS~~~~~~~

"So you're taking the slut to the Headmaster?" Ron said with a smirk as he looked at the greasy git of the dungeons.

"Is she to be expelled for the repulsiveness of her blood?" Ginny asked looking up the stairs a scowl on her face as if the mudblood might touch her things and soil them.

"Another 10 points from each of you for your language against another student" Severus' voice said as he tapped his fingers. The other Gryfrfindors glared at the Weasley's for the loss in points.

"I suggest you take the necklace off of Miss Granger, Miss Weasley" Severus said as Hermione made her was down the stairs. She looked around sparing one last glance around the room that had held so many memories but just as many nightmares. She looked over at the fireplace to where Harry talked to Sirius. What would Sirius think now? Hermione gave a small chuckle and came back to Earth when a screech was heard from the red headed girl across from her.

"Take more points, I don't care. She's my slave now" the red head screeched and Hermione winced as she watched Severus grab the girls hand and use her own hand to take the necklace off of Hermione. She kicked it away before jumping on it several times to break it. Severus grabbed her elbow before she fell and levitated her trunk into the air with a quick Wingardium Leviosa. She got lost in another flashback of when she had taught Ron that spell.

"It's LeviOsa, not Leviosaaa" she whispered quietly under her breath looking at Ron before looking at the ground.

"Can we go now Professor?" she asked looking up at the man with a small pain in her eyes. He nodded and they went up to the Headmasters office. Hermione sat in the window seat of the office petting Fawkes as Snape told Dumbledore of everything that had happened. She rubbed her hands mindlessly over her flat stomach. She smirked. Maybe she would get lucky, and get sent somewhere else. She laughed if only she was that lucky. Dumbledore looked up startled at the sound of the young girls laugh.

"Miss. Granger what is so funny" he asked startling the girl so she fell.

"Oh sorry sir," she said quietly "I was thinking about how lucky I'd be if I get sent to a different school, but then, I can't be lucky if this happened to me" she shook her head going back to her thoughts.

"Beauxbatons?" Severus said quietly, and Dumbledore only nodded. With a wave of his wand there was tea set out and snacks for them all. Hermione turned and tilted her head looking at the food before she took a small sandwich of the top and started to eat it slowly.

"Would you mind keeping her for a bit until I have everything settled with Maxine?" Dumbledore asked as he watched the younger man intently. Severus was watching Hermione, almost, parent like. Severus only nodded and turned to the old man.

"Just hurry, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Severus looked at the young girl who he was leading down to his rooms. He was nervous about having the girl stay with him, but he swore he'd protect her. He watched her float down the hallway; she was in her own land, which wasn't a good sign. Severus sighed quietly. Hermione suddenly looked at her Professor with a big smile.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Serverus asked snidely as he opened his rooms. She walked in and she looked around. She sat on the ground in front of the fire and let the warmth soak into her skin she smiled softly.

"I don't know much about magical pregnancies, can you tell me about them?" she asked innocently looking at him with wide eyes. She smiled and tilted her head side to side. He nodded and sat in a chair. He handed her a cup of juice and poured himself some firewhiskey.

"Well, magical pregnancies you can obviously tell very quickly and they last only about 7 months. Since they're so much shorter, the pregnant mother or father, is drained of energy my the 5th or 6th month of pregnancy. The mother or father has a decrease in their magical output. Newborns shouldn't be around much magic so families tend to fill their homes with muggle objects or have the house elves take care of their children in the place of a pureblood. In the magical world there are…more complications in pregnancies but there are also a lot of short cuts. I shall tell you them when the time gets closer. As you near your birth, you will start feeling…needs. Like, you're not safe, and you need to find somewhere else to be. This is where you will birth your baby, your 'safe place'" he explains quietly.

Hermione nods her head in understanding and stares at the ceiling looking at the swirls of paint. She like the way his room was. It was very…earthly. She turned her head and looked at her Professor.

"What's going to happen to me now?" she asked quietly looking at the older man. Her eyes filled with worry and concern. She didn't want to be thrown out of school. She looked around the room taking in all the magic, it might be her last time seeing it.

"You'll be sent to a different school, Hermione. You're going to go to Beauxbatons they have a much better group for you" he said sadly. He didn't want the know-it-all to go, he found he rather liked having her in class. She was responsible.

Hermione looked at him before turning back to the fire and watching the dancing flames. She curled up into a little ball watching the flames and holding her stomach. She sighed quietly and sipped at her juice. She wondered what he meant but didn't want to ask.

"When?"

"As soon as the headmaster can arrange it"

"Why is it better"

"More pregnancies at Beauxbatons they're more equipped"

Hermione gave a curt nod and just stared at the fire until she fell fast asleep on the carpet. Severus walked over and picked her up laying her on the couch and covering her with a blanket. He wondered about this girl and her home, her family how would they react. He shook his head tiredly and went and floo called the headmaster.

"Have you contacted Maxine?" Severus asked quietly looking at the older man, his mentor. Dumbledore gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

"She agreed to take Hermione but she can't stay in the dorms there. She needs to floo back and stay the night here. Are we going to let her go back to the dorms?" Dumbledore said quietly.

Severus shook his head.

"She'll stay with me for aslong as I can support the girl"

Dumbledore nodded and Severus turned to the girl who was asleep. He sighed and walked down the hallways and started the creation of another room for the girl to stay in. Severus smiled and thought about how now it would be like he had a family. A daughter, a grandson and granddaughter. He picked the girl up from the living room and put her in her new room. He conjured a sign that said Hermione's room and hung it up on her door.

He went to his room and got ready for bed. He took one last drink of firewhiskey before going to bed for the night.


End file.
